


Baby Winter Soldiers and Jealous Spiderlings

by AlienPsycho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cussing, He dosen't like sharing his mentor/father figure, Jealous Peter Parker, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienPsycho/pseuds/AlienPsycho
Summary: The Prompt "de-aged" Bucky - only whatever was used to de-age him, because of his super-soldier serum, brought him back to his 20- something self from the 30s/40s. And young, not brain-washed Bucky sees Tony, and turns into his young, charming, flirty self.From Peter Parker's point of view. Brief, and not very detailed. He doesn't like the idea of sharing his father figure/mentor.





	Baby Winter Soldiers and Jealous Spiderlings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarot_card](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card/gifts).



> Sorry if this wasn't what you had in mind. I had such a hard time writing from either point of view of Tony or Bucky. The idea of Peter seeing Bucky flirting with Tony and being childishly jealous got into my mind and that was how I ended up writing this,

There’s yelling. Immediately, Peter rushes into the compound. His spider sense hasn’t gone off, but there’s yelling at the compound and that can’t be good. What he sees stops him in his tracks.

Standing in the common/tv area are the avengers. They’ve been pardoned for weeks now, but Peter had thought they’d be living somewhere else. He had hoped they would be living somewhere else, far away from Mr. Stark.

Another thing he notices, is that they seem to be surrounding a younger looking Winter Soldier.

“Uhh, Mr. Stark?” he calls out, and immediately they yelling stops. Mr. Stark steps forward, rubbing his forehead.

“Hey, kid, what are you doing here?” he looks exhausted to Peter.

“We had training scheduled today, testing my strength.” Peter reminds the older man. He watches as the engineer sighs again, before he swears quietly under his breath.

“Fuck.” Tony looks at peter. “I’m sorry, Pete, but we’re gonna have to reschedule,” he starts to say, and Peter can’t quiet squash his disappointment. Even managing to schedule this had been hard. He’s not an active member of the avengers, and is allowed at the compound any time, but he doesn’t like to go if he knows he won’t see Mr. Stark. The place was too big and too quiet.

“What happened? Why are they here?” Peter blurts out.

Hawkeye kind of frowns at him, “Who is this? You cradle robbing now, Stark?” his tone is light, but there’s something underneath it that Peter can’t quiet place. He watches Mr. Stark tense for a moment, but before Peter can say anything, Captain America speaks.

“Clint, behave, you’ve already been debriefed on spider man,” he gives Tony a judgmental look that pisses Peter off. The goddamn hypocrite. He’s seen videos of the same man defending the scarlet witch calling her a child while he simultaneously brings her out to battle. If she actually was a kid, why did it make it okay for him to bring her, but not for Mr. Stark to take Peter on as a protégé/trainee?

“Maybe we should focus on things, “the Black Widow says, steering the conversation away and back to whatever was happening before Peter arrived. She looks at Peter considering. “You travel about New York a lot, and probably might hear things before we do, in any case it would be a good idea to keep you updated on things, so you can keep up to date as well. There was an attack by hydra agents, they shot the winter soldier with a ray of some kind, and de-aged him to his twenties. We apprehended most of them, but two escaped. If you hear anything, let us know.

Everyone is looking at him, and he has no idea what to say other than, “Sure”. He hates it. He’s sure he hates them too. Mr. Stark walks him to the door, and as he does, he briefly explains.

“The hydra agents hit Barnes with a ray of some kind. As far as we can tell it de-aged him to his twenties, no training or brain washing. We’re not sure if that was the goal, turn him back to a more vulnerable state so they could kidnap him, or if there was some kind of miscalculation. The ray was broken in the fight. I’ll be working with Lang, Ant-man, and Ms. Van Dyne to reverse engineer the ray. Stay safe kid, and like Charlette said, let us know if you hear anything.”

Once he’s off the property, Peter grabs his phone to message Ned.

**The avengers are back.**

**Ned: Is that good or bad?**

**Peter: I don’t know. Bad? Good? I saw them after some fight, Mr. Stark looked tired.**

**Ned: Probably bad then.**

**Ned: Did you do your training?**

**Peter: I got sent home. I might need a guy in a chair.**

**Ned: AWESOME! I’M IN.**

Peter laughs at his friend’s enthusiasm. While on his way home, he can’t help but to think back to how the younger Winter Soldier stared at Mr. Stark. The other man hadn’t taken his eyes off of him the entire time. Peter didn’t know what to think of it, or what the look on his face meant.

Well, as long as it was a one-time thing, he figures he shouldn’t be bothered.

\---

It was not a one-time thing.

Ned had text him the descriptions of the hydra guys he had gotten somehow. Ned talked about group chats, forums, and some role-play site, but all at once so that the details of how he got the information didn’t make sense to him. He hadn’t questioned it. Ned was an excellent Guy In A Chair.

He happens upon the guys at a sandwich shop. Which sucks, because of course the place got torn up during the fight to subdue them. But doesn’t because it means he gets a free sandwich.

As soon as he had seen them, Peter had ducked back out and into a nearby ally to change. He had message Mr. Stark and in ten minutes the Avengers had shown up along with a couple cop cars. The area was secured and civilians escorted to safety.

The sandwich shop was not so lucky.  The windows were blasted out, tables flipped or broken, chairs thrown, and Peter thinks there might have been a small fire. Damn. Hydra agents put up a fight.

After the fight is over, he goes to the compound with the Avengers to give a report of the fight.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Mr. Stark asks once he hands over his own report. Peter refrains from apologizing for his writing and barely retains his squeal of delight. Iron Man invited him to stay at the Avenges compound for dinner.

“Yes!” Oops, too excited. It get’s Mr. Stark to laugh though, so Peter doesn’t mind the embarrassment.

The whole team is there, out of costume. Peter takes his mask off but leaves the rest on. He’s gonna swing his way back home after, and it seems more practical in case he happens upon anything else on his way home.

They’re eating Chinese food and the whole time the younger Winter Soldier stress at Mr. Stark. He flirts with him to! Calls him ‘Doll’ or ‘Sweetheart’, and Mr. Stark lets him.

“Would you pass the chow mein?” Mr. Stark asks at one point, and the fucker grins slowly at him.

“Sure thing, Doll, anything else I can do for you?”

Ok, probably not so bad, but he does a weird tone of voice, and makes faces. Rogers looked like he had swallowed a lemon the whole night listening to the Winter Soldier flirt with Mr. Stark.

Barnes and Mr. Stark are sitting across from each other. Rogers on Barnes’ left, across from Peter, and Peter sits on Mr. Stark’s right. He doesn’t really pay much mind to the others sitting around. The main threats are the super soldiers as far as Peter is concerned. Mr. Stark moans while eating a big forkful of food, and Barnes leans forward, “Like to have your mouth full?”

“EW!” Peter exclaims, horrified as Mr. Stark coughs and turns pink in the face. He’s fairly sure it’s not from coughing.

“Aw, c’mon.” Whines Wilson with a look of disgust. The face is mirrored on Barton and Rogers. Romanov looks like she couldn’t care less, and Vision and Maximoff are off to the end of the table to wrapped up in their own conversation to hear anybody else.

“Bucky, please.” Rogers begs. The smug bastard only grins. His face is a whole lot younger then when Peter had first seen him at the airport. There’s no stress or fatigue on this face. He looks carefree and young.

It makes it hard to believe that this man is the Winter Soldier. ‘Is’, ‘was’ or would it be ‘will be’? “Would it be bad to still call you the Winter Soldier? At this point is it more correct to say ‘was, or ‘will be’?” Peter asks, because, it confuses him. Mr. Stark tilts his head in consideration, while Romanov and Rogers tense a little.

Barnes looks at him consideringly. “I’m not sure, either maybe? Or neither.”

Hmm. Baby Winter Soldier it is. Because Peter can’t forget who this man was, or is, or the way he had hurt Mr. Stark.

Peter thinks sometimes he’s the only one who remembers how the other Avengers hurt the engineer.

On his way home, Peter asks Karen, “Was Barnes flirting with Mr. Stark?”

“It would appear so. He had a high heart rate, and his breathing levels were higher than what would be normal for his range at his current state.” Karen answers him plainly.

“Oh.”

\-----

He almost doesn’t believe what he’s seeing. Is baby Winter Soldier flirting with Mr. Stark? What’s worse, is that it looks like Mr. Stark is blushing. He tries not to scowl. This is the first time he’s been able to see Mr. Stark in a couple weeks, since they’ve both been so busy with work and school each, and now this guy is taking all of Mr. Stark’s attention.

 

It’s not fair.

 

“whatta ya say Doll, wanna go for a ride?” Baby Winter Soldier winks and Mr. Stark flushes. Is he implying-? Oh. Oh, gross. Fully aware that neither adult is paying attention to him, Peter reaches over and knocks a beaker of acid over. He pulls a what he hopes is a sheepish, embarrassed face.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean, I was trying to reach, and I-” he stammers.

Mr. Stark smiles at him as he rushes to grab stuff to clean the mess. “it’s fine, kid, I get it. Accidents happen,” the engineer assures him as he sets about cleaning the mess, baby Winter Soldier forgotten. It takes them a few minutes to clean the mess. Probably longer because Peter genuinely tried to help clean it and made a bit more of a mess by literal accident, which only makes Mr. Stark fuss over him a bit more. By the time Peter glances up, baby Winter Soldier is gone.

 

Good.

\---

“Friday?”

“Yes, Spider-boy?”

“Baby Winter Soldier is trying to get into Mr. Stark’s pants, isn’t he?”

There’s a pause as Friday considers the name. Then, “It would seem so.” Peter frowns.

“I know it wasn’t an accident in the lab earlier, Spiderling.” Peter looks up at a camera. He’s waiting in the Mr. Stark’s penthouse while the engineer is in another room talking on the phone with Ms. Potts about a report or something for Stark Industries.

“Are you gonna tell Mr. Stark?” He asks the A.I.

“No,” if she could smile, Peter’s sure hers would be devious right now. “I’d like to enlist your help in future plans to keep Barnes from Boss.”

Peter can’t keep the grin off his face. “Sounds good to me. What do you have in mind?”

When Mr. Stark enters the room, he gets a suspicious look on his face. Peter’s sure he hadn’t heard anything, he and Friday made sure of it. It must be his face, he’s sure. “What are you two up to?” he asks with a tilt of his head, his eyes squinted slightly.

“Nothing.” Both Friday and Peter say in unison, both sounding just a tad guilty. Friday continues quickly.

“Nothing at all Boss. Young Spidey and I were discussing food. He’s a growing boy, we can’t send him home hungry, right?” Her tone is just a tad too sweet. They’re saved from any further questions when Peter’s stomach miraculously growls. He grins sheepishly at the older man.

“Alright, sure, but I’m keeping my eyes on you both.” Mr. Stark points both at Peter and the visible camera. “What do you want to eat, kid?”

Friday answers before Peter can decline the offer, “Already taken care of, Boss.” The engineer squints at them again, before sighing with a smile and sitting on the couch next to Peter. They talk for a while, Peter animatedly telling the older man about his week of school and reporting his Spider-Man activities as well.

Later, on his way home, Peter and Friday, along with a bit of input from Karen, come up with several ideas for their plan.

\----

Friday and Peter form Operation Cock Block Baby Winter Soldier. They manage to ruin seven more flirtation attempts, while the rest of the Avengers work on getting B.S.W back to normal. They know it’s getting on the man’s nerves, and it delights them both. He knows the other avengers are aware of what he and Friday are doing, but it doesn’t seem like Mr. Stark knows so far. Or at least, he hasn’t said anything to either himself or Friday. Rogers had attempted talking to Peter before, but Friday managed to interrupt and give Peter time to get away.

So far, Peter feels pretty good about the plan.

Or he did, until he wonders into the compound kitchen Saturday morning, looking for Mr. Stark so they could finally do the strength test.

Him and B.W.S. are making out leaning against the counter.

“Why!” Peter yells. They jump apart. It’d probably be hilarious how quickly they separated any other time, but right now Peter is furious.

“Peter,” Mr. Stark starts.

“No, why are you kissing him.” Peter asks, genuinely confused.

Mr. Stark shifts, “I, stop-,”

Baby Winter Soldier decides to step in. “Look, kid, what ever crush you have on Tony,” Peter cuts him off.

“There’s no crush! Not in any way or form, how fucking dare you!” His yelling is attracting others, he knows, he hears two other people enter the kitchen but doesn’t look at them immediately. “You don’t get to lecture me in any way like you know me, you stupid fucking mistake!”

“Language.” Rogers, of fucking course. Peter ignores him, as is his habit to do as of late.

“It’s not fair!” Peter yells. “You hurt him and what, just ‘cuz now you don’t remember it’s okay for you flirt and ask him out? All of you act like it’s all okay and nothing ever happened.” At this point Peter can’t help himself, he rounds on Rogers, Romanov, because of course it’s them. “And you all think it’s funny, watching him try to get Mr. Stark’s attention, when you _know_ he hurt him!”

“Peter, “Mr. Stark looks shocked, and surprised. He’s reaching a hand out towards Peter, but he can’t, it’s all too much. He flees.

\---

He doesn’t know how much time passes, sitting on the random apartment building roof in Queens. He hears Mr. Stark from behind minutes before he arrives. He hears him land behind him and the mask retract.

“You wanna explain what that was back at the tower earlier?” Mr. Stark asks. Peter shakes his head no. “Would you explain for me anyway so I can understand?” Peter nods with a sigh. He hears the armor retract and Mr. Stark step out. The older man steps up and sits next to the teenager.

“He hurt you.” Peter says. “They all did, but you let them back in, and you all act like nothing ever happened when they hurt you.”

“Peter, “Mr. Stark starts to say in a tone meant to calm him down. It makes him angrier instead.

 

“No!” He shouts. “They all hurt you, and he hurt you the most! I know it’s not nice to hold that against him when he’s de-aged and doesn’t remember, but I do! I remember you after Siberia! How quiet and hurt you were.”

“Peter.” It’s said more firmly this time. Peter looks up at Mr. Stark. The engineer pauses, unsure of what to say. “What, how, “Mr. Stark pauses again and frowns. “Barnes accused you of being jealous.”

Well, if there ever was a time for honesty. “I was, am, but not how he said it.” Peter shifts a bit where he sits and looks at his hands in his lap. “You’re always so busy. I know you have important work to do, so I shouldn’t complain, especially when you make the time to spend with me. But since he got de-aged he was always trying to be all over you, even when I was there. It wasn’t fair, you took the time to spend with me, not him!” Peter’s feels his face hot all over.

Arms wrap around peter, pulling him to Mr. Stark. “Well fuck, kid, I didn’t think of that. I would have been upset too, if it had been me in your place.” Mr. Stark take a deep breath and sighs. “I know I don’t say it much, but you matter to me kid. You’re important. I’m gonna work on spending more time with you. To be honest I’m working too much anyway. Mentoring you would be a good excuse as any to actually push back some of the things I do.”

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble.” Peter mumbles into the older man’s shirt.

“You’re not causing me any trouble at all. Even if you did, it probably wouldn’t be too bad.” They sit there in a hug for just a couple more minutes before Mr. Stark pulls back. “C’mon kid, we gotta get back to the compound.” Peter makes a face at the engineer as the man stands up and walks to his armor.

“Do we have to?” he whines.

Mr. Stark smirks at him as the armor folds itself around him. “Yes, we do. Right before I left Bruce had walked in with the cure for Barnes. We gotta go and see how everything we. I’ll even give you a lift.

\--

Baby Winter Soldier is now Winter Soldier again. He and Mr. Stark seem to be staring at each other like no one else in the room exists. It still bothers him, but he supposes he should get use to it and at least give the guy a chance. He excuses himself to the kitchen, hungry from all the yelling and emotions. A few minutes later someone joins him, and he only knows that because of his enhanced senses meaning it must be Winter Soldier. No, Barnes, Peter corrects himself.

“Peter, “Barnes starts, and Peter turns away from the counter where he’s making a sandwich to look at him. “I’m sorry for the accusation I made of you earlier. I didn’t mean to imply in any way that the relationship between you and Tony could be inappropriate.” He’s wincing as he apologizes. He actually looks sorry for what he said while de-aged. “I know he’s more like mentor, or father figure-, “Peter interrupts before he can help himself.

“I wouldn’t say a father figure. I mean, I guess you could say Mr. Stark acts like a dad, but not really. I mean, I know I don’t have a dad to compare to, but there are stereo types of dads being distant, and emotionally repressed, with like high standards. Mr. Stark kinda reminds me of my Aunt May, he’s like a single mom that’s doing his best.” Peter rambles, trying to explain what he means. “He’s encouraging, and worries, and gives advice, and hugs and food. He gets anxious the same way my aunt does too. I think they both have anxiety.”

“Hold up,” both Peter and Sgt. Barnes jump and turn to see Mr. Stark standing behind them. “Wait, wait, wait, did you call me a single mom? I don’t know how to feel about that.” The man’s eyes are wide, and his face is a comical mix of confusion, exasperation, and surprise.

Barnes squints at Mr. Stark. “I mean, I can see it. You dote on the kid, worry about what and how much he eats.”

“He has a super-metabolism!” Mr. Stark cuts in.

Barnes continues as if he hadn’t heard him, “You worry about his safety.”

“He’s like, twelve!”

“You also look into programs, scholarships, and schools for him.” Barnes continues with a grin.

“I have to be a good role model!” Mr. Stark looks almost scandalized. It’s hilarious.

“I know it’s not my decision, and my opinion on it doesn’t matter, but you have my approval to continue to try and woo Mr. Stark.” Peter interrupt, please when both adults turn scarlet in the face. “I may not be as trained as you are, but I have super strength and a spider sense to alert me of danger.” There’s a pause, and then they both speak at once.

“Did you just give me the shovel talk?”

“Peter! Don’t threaten people over me.”

“So, when’s the first date?” Peter asks instead. Barnes looks back at Mr. Stark.

“Whatt’ya say, Doll, would ya go on a date with me?”

“Sure.” Mr. Starks answers with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspirations for the single mom thing.
> 
> https://kaledo-fanfikcja.tumblr.com/post/171873865744/tony-unconsciously-licked-his-finger-just-to-wipe
> 
> http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/post/173894784490/starkoholic-tony-has-been-building-up-his


End file.
